


Late Nights

by litra



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Sandra didn't intend to walk in on Allison. She didn't intend to overhear her best friend getting herself off, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.





	Late Nights

Sandra had told Allison, along with everyone else in the office that she fully intended to stay there until she had scoured all 17 boxes of the discovery for something that was actually useful, despite the fact that it was a Friday night and she had already gone through the boxes once, some of them twice, with nothing to show for it. Allison had been gracious and sympathetic. She had offered to get Sandra one last cup of coffee and stick around for a while to help. Allison had won her case, there were only closing statements to go over and those weren't scheduled until next week. She had some time on her hands for once.

"Thanks, but only one of us should have to suffer through this. Go out, get a drink or something.You can come rescue me if I'm still here in the morning," Sandra said. Allison had rolled her eyes, but slung her purse over her shoulder and headed out.

That should have been the last of it. Just another in a long series of late nights. Except less then an hour later she'd gotten the call. The miraculous call that changed everything. A bit of security footage had come though giving her client an ironclad alibi. She spent another half hour making sure that the new evidence wasn't going to vanish like smoke come morning, then marched out of the Public Defender's office with a swing in her step and a victorious smile on her face.

It was only just after ten. Maybe she could catch up with Allison and give her the good news... As soon as she swung by the apartment and changed. Maybe a quick shower. 

_I'm done. Where are you?_  - she sent to Allison. She hadn't gotten a reply before she got to the subway, and then the reception cut out. 

Sandra was already easing her heels off as she turned her key in the front door of their apartment. No word from Allison yet but that was fine. A night in with a glass of wine and a pint of ice cream was sounding just as good as going out. She clamped her keys in her mouth as she balanced to get her second shoe. 

There was only one light on in the apartment. It seemed to be coming from the den. Allison must have left it on before heading out. That was something they were still working out. Allison didn't mind leaving lights on if someone was around or had only stepped out for a minute, but it had been drilled into Sandra that if no one was using it, it should be turned off. She dropped her keys into her purse, and the purse onto the hall table, before heading to the den. She'd get the light on the way to the bathroom. 

The sight that greeted Sandra as she came around the doorway made her freeze. 

Allison was sprawled out on the couch, facing the big window and it's luxury view of the New York skyline. She was wearing nothing but her fluffy white robe, which normally fell to just past her knees, but right now was splayed open, the belt forming a tantalizing stripe down the dark skin of her thigh. Her legs were spread. Sandra could see a patch of neet dark hair shadowing the space between her legs. The light wasn't from the lamp at all, it was from Allison's laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of her . The volume was down low, barely audible breaths over a low sensuous music track. Skin moved back and forth on the screen, prompting the same motion from Allison's hands. She cupped her breast, rolling her nipple around with her thumb as she drew her nails up the inside of that bare thigh.

Sandra swallowed. It wasn't like she didn't know Allison masterbated. She had made it clear that she wasn't really up for dating yet, after the breakup with Seth, but that didn't mean she didn't have needs. Each of them had politely ignored any and all sounds coming from behind closed bedroom doors... or at least they hadn't talked about it. Sandra had listened. She knew she shouldn't have, but those bitten off moans, had fed more then a few fantasies. 

Which might be part of the reason she couldn't seem to move. She didn't want to, not really. If she could turn invisible, she would gladly stand there all night no matter how unethical it was to get off on her best friend when said friend didn't even realize she was there. God she was a terrible person. Allison was so convinced that Sandra had a crush on her brother, when it was her all along. 

She should leave. Sandra knew she should just turn around and walk away, or at the very least clear her throat so Allison would realize she was there. Sandra bit her lip, and ran her eyes over the curve of Allison's neck as she let her head fall back. She squeezed her legs together, getting hot from the sight alone.

Something on the screen changed. A figure with dark hair bent over a bed lifting their ass, and Allison reached for something on the couch beside her. Sandra whimpered when she saw the little flash of red. It was a vibrator. It might have been barely bigger than a tube of lipstick but when Allison turned it on Sandra could hear it from where she stood. Allison circled one of her nipples, moaning without trying to stifle herself, before she move south. Sandra wasn't at the right angle to see, but she could imagine Allison playing the vibrator over her clit. Allison's hitched breath gave evidence for her argument.

Sandra licked her lips. When she breathed her shirt pressed against her nipples sending sweet sensation down to pool between her legs. One of her hands creped up under her shirt mirroring Allison's grip on her own breast. She shook her head. She couldn't take advantage like this. The fact that it was wrong only made the sensation sweeter, but that didn't change the fact that Allison was her friend. If she stayed this would come back to haunt her and not just in sexy dreams.

She opened her eyes and froze. Allison's eyes met hers in the reflection from the big window. No, oh no, Allison would be furious. Sandra opened her mouth trying to find the words to apologise. What was she doing? No it was clear what she had been doing, getting off to the sight of her friend, hand up her shirt. At least her pants were still buttoned, that would have been really bad.

"Sandra--"

"I got done early," Sandra started babbling, "There was a breakthrough in my case and I thought I'd come celebrate, but--" God that was a terrible apology. She hadn't even managed to say she was sorry, and her feet were still glued to that one spot on the floor.

"Celebrate huh?" Allison's hand was still moving between her legs. "Yeah, we can celebrate."

Sandra blinked, what? Was she actually suggesting what Sandra thought she was. Her feet took her around the end of the couch without her permission. 

"Have you been drinking?" It was a crazy question. she knew Allison could handle herself. Sandra was the one who was a lush after a few drinks, lower body mass and all.

"Just a glass," Allison nodded to a wineglass on the end table, it still had a few drops of red in the bottom. "You're not running away." Allison pointed out. Which to be fair was totally true. any normal person would have said something when they first saw something, or covered their eyes at the very least. Sandra hadn't. 

"You're--" Sandra had to swallow and lick her lips again. he mouth had gone dry. "You're really hot." It wasn't even such a strange thing to say. Sandra had said similar things, giving Allison advice on what to wear or boosting her confidence in the way two friends did. The context changed everything though.

"Do you want to do something about it?" Allison asked, her voice low and lazy. Sandra was pretty sure she was blushing.

She stepped forward, not quite touching Allison. Now that Allison knew she was there, and hadn't turned her away, well, that changed the game entirely. Ideas were flashing through her mind, different things she could do to make her scream and moan. Would she like it if Sandra ate her out? got her tongue up inside her, kissing at her clit? Would Allison gasp when Sandra got her fingers inside her. What would her eyes look like when Sandra kissed her breast or bit the inside of her thigh? And that was without even considering the vibrator. 

Allison reached up and caught the hem of Sandra's shirt tugging lightly until she stepped closer, up between Allison's spread thighs. She reached for the lowest button slowly giving plenty of time for Sandra to step away if she wanted to. She got with the program, starting at the top. Together they quickly had her shirt off, letting it fall soundlessly to the floor. Sandra followed it down a second later.

"May I?"Sandra asked, lightly touching her thigh, drawing her hand up and in. 

Allison leaned back, utterly relaxed, and nodded. "Go ahead."

Sandra took a breath, suddenly nervous. She wanted this so bad, but what if she messed it up? She'd only been with one other woman and that hadn't been the best experience. they'd both been young and hadn't known what they were doing. Allison was her friend. Whatever happened tonight would color that.

"Sandy?" this time Allison's voice was small, questioning? She was nervous, Sandra realized. Somehow that made it easier. They were on even footing. Allison cared and wanted this as much as she did.

"What do you like?" Sandra asked. Her hand slid up brushing the line where Allison had shaved. "Is this sensitive?'

Allison let her head fall back again, and breathed out a single word, "Yes."

Sandra drew her fingers down, separating her folds. Allison was already wet from before, her dark skin flushed. Sandra circled her entrance with one finger watching her clench at the too light sensation. Allison's hands came up, one going back to her breast while the other landed on Sandra's shoulder.

"Yes, more," she gasped. Sandra obayed. She found Allison's clit, circling it with her thumb. She kissed the inside of Allison's thigh, making the other woman twitch her hips up.

Sandra was transfixed by Allison's expression as she slipped first one finger in, then a second. Allison gasped, clenching around her. Her mouth was hanging open, eyes glazed over. Little ah, ah, ah, sounds escaped her throat. God she was beautiful. Sandra untangled her free hand, letting it slide down until she could open her jeans. There wasn't enough room, but at least she could get some pressure where she needed it.

Panting, Allison looked down at her. "A little more, please. I need-- use your mouth."

Fuck. 

Sandra arched into her hand at the order, curling the fingers inside Allison -- making her moan. She added a third, feeling the heat and wet of her friend. She didn't want to pull out, but there was no way she was going to deny Allison what she'd asked for. Licking her lips, Sandra bent her head to lick at Allison's clit. 

The hand on Sandra's shoulder clenched, the shifted, petting her hair as she started to explore. She lapped at Allison's folds, collecting the taste of her, savoring it. She let her Teeth scrape across Allison's inner thigh and the hand in her hair clenched.

"Sorry." she whispered against her friend's skin.

The room was quiet enough that Allison heard her, "No, no sorry. Do that again."

Fuck allison was going to be the end of her. 

Sandra pushed her hand deeper into her pants, finding her clit and pressing on it with two fingers as she swiped a stripe up Allison's leg and bit. Allison arched up into her., gasping out a moan. The hand in Sandra's hair clenched, and Sandra moaned in turn. It was a glorious loop that pushed both of them higher and higher.

Sandra found Allison's clit again, and sucked, thrusting her fingers, aiming for that spot that made Allison go wild. It was a thrill when Allison fell over the edge, wordlessly crying out her pleasure. She clenched around Sandra's fingers, and Sandra did everything in her power to push her higher, keep it going as long as she could.

Slowly Allison's hips stilled. Her grip in Sandra's hair turned to petting then to gentle guidance. Sandra pulled back.

"Wow."

Allison giggled, "Wow is right. I knew you had a mouth on you sometimes, but I had no idea you could use it like that!"

Sandra shrugged, "You provided some solid motivation.

Allison's licked her lips, eyes trailing over her. Sandra had to wonder what she looked like. She was still in her pants and bra. her nipples standing out sharply against the utilitarian cut. One hand down her pants. Her hair was probably a mess, and her mouth was still covered in Allison's slick. She swallowed, tasting her all over again.

"I don't suppose you'd like to let me return the favor? Maybe in one of our beds?" Allison asked.

"Oh god yes please," Sandra said, all in one breath.

Alison untangled her legs from around Sandra and stood, letting the fluffy robe fall back to the couch. She headed for her bedroom, naked, with the colors from the laptop creating patterns on her skin. She looked over her shoulder and crooked two fingers in a come hither gesture. Sandra shuddered. It took effort to get to her feet, but it was an effort she was more then willing to make.

Letting Allison close the bedroom door behind her Sandra reflected that it was a good thing she hadn't walked away after all.

 

 


End file.
